


You Can Fly, Namine

by MagicalNerdWarrior



Series: Sea Salt Twilight Series [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fear of Flying, Femslash, Fluff, Flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNerdWarrior/pseuds/MagicalNerdWarrior
Summary: Xion gives Namine flying lessons in The Secret Forest with a little help from Tinkerbell.Set between Chapters 6 and 7 of "Hearth and Home" and set before "Artful Epiphany".
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sea Salt Twilight Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938838
Kudos: 3





	You Can Fly, Namine

"Ready to spread your wings, Namine?"

Xion and Namine were in the secret forest that Kairi and Axel had trained in before. 

The two of them stood near the edge of a cliff that overlooked the edge of the forest, beyond which had nothing but an orange sky frozen in endless sunset.

Lush forests and trees abound. The air around them was warm, but not humid.

Namine wore a new light blue flare dress with a sweetheart neckline and a fitted bodice framed by short ribbon sleeves. Detailed lace was on the side of the waist. She also wore matching short blue boots that were similar to Xion's.

Namine shuffled her feet nervously as she ran a hand through the hair. 

"Do I look okay? I want Tinkerbell to have a good impression of me."

Xion looked at Namine in awe as a light wind tousled her long blonde hair. She was already pretty in her usual white dress, but she looked absolutely breathtaking now.

"You look as beautiful as a fairy, Nami. Tinkerbell will love you as much as I do."

Xion suddenly blushed and stammered, fidgeting the green summon orb in her hands.

"I-I mean she'll love your clothes. And um hair. You look like her in human form so..."

Namine giggled and blushed.

"I do, don't I? Maybe she'll make me a fairy."

"You'd make a nice one for sure. Shall we summon her now?"

Namine nodded and Xion held out the green orb.

"Tinkerbell."

In a poof of glittering dust, a tiny blonde girl in a green dress appeared before them. There were translucent wings on her back and her blonde hair was tied into a bun with a blue ribbon.

"Oh, how beautiful!"

Namine smiled as Tinkerbell blushed and curstied before flying to Xion, who promptly introduced herself.

"I'm Xion and this is my friend Namine. I want to teach her how to fly, so can you give her some pixie dust please?"

Tinkerbell raised an eyebrow in question as she pointed at Xion while flapping her hands. 

"Oh, I already how to fly. Well, technically glide. I learned from Roxas, do you remember him? He's got spiky blonde hair and blue eyes..."

Tinkerbell considered her for a moment before nodding decisively. Then, she flew behind Xion and started to nudge her forward. Xion stumbled slightly with a yelp, nearly toppling off the cliff.

"Hey, watch it! What are doing?"

Tinkerbell huffed and flew a little beyond the cliff in answer, tapping her foot impatiently.

"If you wanted me to fly, you could've told me without being rude."

Xion then turned to Namine.

"Do you mind if I go first? It seems Tinkerbell wants a demonstration."

"Not at all. I'd love to see you fly."

Namine's smile made it somewhat hard to concentrate, but Tinkerbell flying around her to give her pixie dust brought her focus back.

Xion turned back to the edge of the cliff and closed her eyes.

_I can fly for Namine._

Xion stepped off the cliff into the empty air, opening her eyes as she found herself hovering. She thought she heard Namine gasp.

Turning around, she literally flew circles around Tinkerbell, grinning widely at the rush of air on her face.

Tinkerbell crossed her arms and made a "Humph" expression, which made Xion smirk before she flew over to Namine. 

"What do you think? Want to give it a try?"

Namine looked at Tinkerbell and Xion uncertainly, her voice small as she spoke.

"It's a leap of faith, right? I want to fly, but I'm not sure I can. I'm still new to using the Keyblade and I'm scared of... falling."

"Namine, what hand do you summon your Keyblade with?"

The blonde was confused.

"My right, the same hand that I draw with. Why?"

"Try summoning your Keyblade first."

Namine focused on her inner light and her desire to protect what matters to her. Holding out her right hand, her white and wood colored Keyblade, Tabula Rasa appeared.

Xion nodded encouragingly.

"You told me that this Keyblade made you feel like you were getting a fresh start. The fact that we exist and are able to summon Keyblades makes the impossible possible. Since you can do these things, then you can definitely fly, Namine."

Namine held out Tabula Rasa to examine it as she considered Xion's words. Four years ago, she had been a prisoner in Castle Oblivion. Now, she could fight for herself and do as she pleased.

_I can fly._

"You're doing it Namine!"

Namine gasped as realized she was hovering a few feet in the air. Tinkerbell applauded her and her clapping sounded like tinkling wind chimes. Namine laughed and curtsied as the fairy had done earlier.

Dismissing her Keyblade, Namine took Xion's hand and they flew around around the forest with Tinkerbell, swooping high and low through the trees.

Namine's hair whipped wildly behind her and as she glanced at Tinkerbell, she saw the fairy wink at her. Grinning, Namine never felt more magical.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to shake off some cobwebs leftover from writing fanfic for TWEWYTober. This originally started out as a seed planted when Namine asks Xion to teach her how to glide in Chapter 5 of Hearth and Home.
> 
> I think this will help me update Hearth and Home in the near future.
> 
> Leave a comment if you like.


End file.
